


getting underneath me

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (year 3) [8]
Category: springwave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: it's late. hyuntak searches out a sleeping hiwan for some company.[ bend don't break (year three); hiwan/hyuntak ]





	getting underneath me

"Waaannie." Hyuntak's voice is soft, his lips close to Hiwan's ear and his front only just pressing the other's back. It's late; Hyuntak should be asleep, but instead he's taken it upon himself to try and wake Hiwan up to keep him company. "Wannie," he whispers again, as if he were the echo of a voice in a dream, slowly trying to drag Hiwan out of his slumber. That is, if Hyuntak hadn't accidentally woken him up when he snuck into the room or onto Hiwan's bed. "Do you _like_ me?"

 

.

 

He thinks it's a dream, he thinks that somehow the sleepy dream gods have frowned upon him and given him none other than a nightmare about that _damn nickname_. But then he stirs because of the warmth pressed against him, and the pleasant feeling against his ear that tells him he isn't dreaming. It's a better scenario for him, and he turns in a dazed state so he can wrap his arms around the other instead. "Yeah." He mumbles, burying his face into Hyuntak's neck, still too tired to fully process the words.

 

.

 

Hyuntak's eyelids flutter like broken blinds, and his heart does the same—which is weird and gross. That wasn't even a serious question. Is Hiwan still cooped up in dreamland? Wouldn't it being a dream from Hiwan's perspective only make that answer worse? Is he thinking too hard about this? "Hiwan," Hyuntak mumbles, suddenly finding himself mildly uncomfortable in Hiwan's embrace. It's too warm and he can feel his insides melting into sticky globs that are going to make a mess of everything. "Wake up."

 

.

 

Hiwan huffs, pulling back slightly but keeping his eyes closed. "I'm awake." He doesn't mean for it to sound so grumpy, but he _has_ just been woken up. The fact that it's Hyuntak doing the waking has nothing to do with the fact he doesn't mind that much. "I'm up. Where's the fire?" He finally manages to force his eyelids open just enough so he can see the other in the faint light. "Did someone die?"

 

.

 

"Do people get into your bed when they need to tell you someone died?" It's unlikely that Hiwan can see it well enough to appreciate it in all of its glory, but Hyuntak giving him one of the most judgmental faces he can muster for a hypothetical scenario. "Is that another kink of yours? People are dead, let's get it on? Jesus."

 

.

 

"Shut up." Hiwan frowns, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes. "People don't usually get into my bed at stupid times of the night." He grumbles, dropping his hand again and letting out another grumpy sigh. It takes him a moment to come around, but once he's slightly more awake, he turns his frown into a smile. "What's up?"

 

.

 

Hyuntak's hands are rested on Hiwan's cheek before sliding down to his neck, thumbs still tracing gentle lines along the underside of Hiwan's face. "The entire group's dead, Wannie." His voice is as serious as he can make it when he's having his fun trying to get a rise out of Hiwan. Which isn't very serious at all. He scoots a short distance closer to Hiwan. "I came here to make you feel better."

 

.

 

"Honestly I thought you were about to tell me I was next." Hiwan raises a brow, the ghost of Hyuntak's thumbs distracting him slightly. "Oh?" Hiwan shifts just enough so he can press his forehead against Hyuntak's. "We're not making the entire group being dead into a kink thing. But since you're here." He snakes one arm under Hyuntak's waist and tugs gently, a gesture for Hyuntak to help with the move from the bed to straddling him.

 

.

 

"Since I'm here, what?" Hands move away from Hiwan's neck and fall to the bed on either side of his face as Hyuntak makes the move onto his lap. His lower half makes a slow and unnecessary detour up one of Hiwan's thighs, lip caught between his teeth at the drawn out brush of contact. "You plan on turning something else into a kink thing?" Hyuntak properly straddles him then, making it so their foreheads were pressed together again.

 

.

 

Hiwan's hands are on Hyuntak's hips almost instantly. He brushes his thumbs over the skin, rolling his eyes. "You're my kink thing." He huffs, a counter effect of Hyuntak's detour to get to where he is now, plus the addition of how flustered Hyuntak makes him. He moves his head slightly so he can press a kiss against Hyuntak's lips, and it's softer than he initially planned, but it melts into a more deep and urgent press, one hand lifting to rest against his cheek.

 

.

 

The starting point of their kiss won't run down his back and wash away into the abyss, won't allow itself to be forgotten. The memory of its gentleness captures him like a web. Hyuntak tries to fight his way out of the memory, sucking Hiwan's bottom lip into his mouth and trying to make his resulting moan sound as lewd as he can manage.

 

.

 

Hiwan enjoys the moan - he realises he'd forgotten how much Hyuntak being vulgar and unapologetic turned him on. He slides his hand up into Hyuntak's hair, slipping his tongue past both of there lips in an attempt to force another delicious noise from Hyuntak.

 

.

 

He chooses to break the kiss then, lips parted and corners turned into a faint smirk as he stares down at Hiwan for a moment. Then he's hiding his face in Hiwan's neck. "...I thought about you. With Ryung." Now might not be the best time to bring this up, and there may never be a right time, but it's the reason he's here in the first place. It might also end up being the reason he has to leave, but if he doesn't get it off his chest, it's going to start eating him from the inside.

 

.

 

Hiwan is left a little breathless, both from the kiss and from Hyuntak's words. He lets the words sink in for a moment, the hand in Hyuntak's hair moving to rest on his back. "As in- me with Ryung. Or me instead of Ryung?" He has to clarify, one makes him feel sufficiently more floaty than the other. It's also the first time he's thought about Ryung and Hyuntak together since the entire ordeal happened, so that counts for something.

 

.

 

"Of you. Just thoughts of you, when..." His mouth brushes against skin when he speaks, but Hyuntak isn't sure if he's allowed to kiss him yet. Not when he's talking about this. But he wants to, keeps talking so he has a reason not to try. "Later, I thought about it again. Me and Ryung. And I realized I wanted you there. Just... at a door where I could see you, watching. And I would watch you, too."

 

.

 

Hiwan tilts his head, the warmth of Hyuntak's breath making him feel light. The words that escape his lips are weighty and Hiwan can feel himself getting flustered at them. Not like usual - but instead it feels like a confession of sorts. "I could never _just_ watch you, Hyuntak." He mumbles, eyes closing as he speaks. "I was really angry." Hiwan mumbles after a moment. "I didn't want to tell you what you can or can't do, but I was angry at myself for wanting to." He doesn't really know where he's going with this. "The thought of you Ryung's hands on you really frustrates me."

 

.

 

"And if they were, but I forgot they were there?" When he looks up, from where his head sits he can only see an obstructed view of Hiwan's face, and with the lack of sufficient light in the room, even then it's just barely. "It felt like that, when I thought about it," Hyuntak's head dips, tentative with the first kiss that he presses to Hiwan's neck, more confident with the next. "You hadn't touched me at all, but it was hot all over. It felt like you had." He inhales, shaky, and kisses up the volume of his neck. "And you looked... mad, like you were trying to burn me alive. I wanted you to. Whatever you wanted, I—" Hyuntak bites back the moan coming up his throat by pressing his teeth into Hiwan's skin. "Fuck." It's muffled against Hiwan's neck.

 

.

 

Hiwan's head tilts without him even thinking about it, welcoming the touch of Hyuntak's lips against his skin. The word that are still flowing from Hyuntak's mouth force prickles of satisfaction and pleasure through his entire body. Words shouldn't have that effect on him, he decides. But they do. "You're such a masochist." Hiwan breathes, but it's choked into s groan as teeth sink into his skin. The sensation causes his hips to buck involuntarily, and another moan leaves his throat. "A disgusting little masochist." Hiwan breathes fondly.

 

.

 

Hyuntak's immediately chasing after the chance to have Hiwan press against him again, shifting around on the other's lap so he could properly feel every time it happened. "Yes," his sigh is dreamlike, Hyuntak's eyes closing again. He wants to believes it's just the physical contact that has him feeling so lightheaded, but Hyuntak knows it's both: the words that enter his ears, the desire he has to keep Hiwan as close to him as he can for as long as possible. "I could've come like that," he admits as he rolls his hips down, kissing Hiwan's neck again, over the bite he'd left that wasn't hard enough to leave more a soft, red blush in its wake. "From you watching me. From you watching me at all. Until you said I was good again, I'd— _ah_."

 

.

 

It feels so fast, so needy and perfect. From waking up in a haze to wanting nothing more than to have Hyuntak's moans in his ear until it's finally time to actually leave the dorm. He hopes there's enough time to do the former multiple times. "God." Hiwan groans as Hyuntak's hips meet his own again, the sensations of kisses against a bitten neck becoming too much for him. The words that are still spilling from Hyuntak's mouth seem to have a direct line to his cock. "Shut up." Hiwan breathes, though there's no heat in it. "Shut up and fucking kiss me." He doesn't really give Hyuntak much of a choice though, as he nudges the others mouth to his own, tongue instantly pushing past lips to explore Hyuntak's mouth as though it was foreign territory. He moves both of his hands down just enough to push Hyuntak's boxers away from his skin, and then he does the same with his own.

 

.

 

His body is happy to let Hiwan's hands go wherever and do whatever they want, even as the moan that ends up swallowed by their kiss doesn't sound quite as happy about it. It's an internal struggle Hyuntak can't seem to lose, though - either outcome is a win for him at this point. He gets whatever Hiwan wants to give, or he does what he planned to. It seems like it'll be the former, and Hyuntak can't find it in himself to complain about that. Not much. "You ruined it," Hyuntak mutters when he pulls back again, just far back enough for him to be able to speak without his words constantly getting swept away by their kiss. He temporarily moves off of Hiwan, just so he can get his boxers all the way off. "I was going to come in those, you fuck."

 

.

 

"Now you can come out of them and in my hand." Hiwan scoffs, waiting for Hyuntak to be settled back on his lap before he reaches between them to wrap his fingers around Hyuntak's cock. He finds Hyuntak's lips again, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, biting a little harder than he initially planned his hand moves once, twice and then releases him just enough so he can wrap his hand around both of their cocks. "Or you can put them back on."

 

.

 

The concept of patience is out of reach, and Hyuntak gets further and further away from it the longer Hiwan's hand is around him. He doesn't care for being slow about it, doesn't care about dragging this out for as long as humanly possible. And then he can feel Hiwan against him, frees his lip from Hiwan's teeth to look down to see it, and Hyuntak's soul throws itself straight out the nearest window. "Only—only if you fuck my mouth." He's panting already, heavy-lidded eyes lifting to find Hiwan's eyes, before dropping down to his lips, gaze lingering for a beat before they close as another moan escapes him. "I'll put them back on for that. For you."

 

.

 

Hiwan keeps his gaze set on Hyuntak as he continues to move his hand against both of them, each pump sending shivers through his spine and pushes moans past his lips. It's a fair compromise, but Hiwan doesn't know if he'd prefer Hyuntak to put them back on or if he wants to make them both come like this. He pumps his hand once more and then releases them both, the hand raising to push gently against Hyuntak's shoulder. "Sit up then."

 

.

 

His excitement dulls out his slight disappointment at having to lose Hiwan's touch to get this, figuring the trade off will be worth it. Hyuntak doesn't bother trying to hide it either, grinning as he leans over the bed to pick his boxers off the floor - he's glad he didn't toss them half way across the world in his haste to get them off - quickly and somewhat clumsily pulling them back on before he kneels and sits back on his legs near the end of the bed, hands on his thighs. "Did you want me here or on the floor?"

 

.

 

Hiwan looks at him, and thinks about it. He hasn't thought that far ahead. "Floor." He finally decides, running a hand through his hair and sliding off the bed. His hand is still wrapped around him as he waits for Hyuntak to move. As an afterthought, Hiwan pulls one of the cushions from the bed and drops it on the floor.

 

.

 

"Such a gentleman." Hyuntak's tone is mocking but not unkind as he follows Hiwan onto the floor, resting his knees on  the cushion that's been put down. "How did you gently want to fuck me, then?" He asks, staring down at the pillow beneath him. "Are my knees supposed to be on this, or my head?"

 

.

 

"Knees, idiot." Hiwan snorts, coursing his fingers through Hyuntak's hair once he's knelt on the pillow. "I'm fucking your mouth, not you." He points out and takes Hyuntak's hair in his fists, guiding his head to his cock.

 

.

 

"How am I supposed to know if you want to straddle my chest while you do it or not? It's called being courteous." A memory resurfaces as his tongue paints a wet stripe along the underside of Hiwan's cock; a stray comment that Hiwan had made the last time they did this. "And my mouth is part of me, Wannie," he points out with a smirk once he's pulled back to part his lips and take Hiwan into his mouth, humming softly. It's a small and insignificant victory but he revels in it nonetheless.

 

.

 

Hiwan rolls his eyes, and decides not to comment on Hyuntak's obvious logic. He tilts his head as he watches, mouth parting slightly at the feel of Hyuntak's tongue on him. It's pleasant and perfect and it sends shivers down his spine. Shivers which push away the remnants of grumpiness at being woken up so late. Or early. "I've figured out this is the only way to shut you up," he's smiling as he says it, his other hand moving around to fist Hiwan's hair. He begins to move his hips, slowly at first, and shallowly.

 

.

 

He instinctively flexes his tongue to say something back, and if he had the room to manage it or the willingness to separate himself from Hiwan for only a handful of seconds, Hyuntak would have laughed at his reflexes. Amusement makes way for bout of frustration, which shows in the furrow of his brow as Hyuntak glances up at Hiwan. He can't speak now, but he's going to make Hiwan wish he could. He doesn't try anything yet, though, following Hiwan's pace, savouring the taste and feel of Hiwan in his mouth.

 

.

 

The view is something Hiwan doesn't know he'll ever get used to. It's so perfect to see such art at work. While he keeps the movement of his hips shallow, though the grip on Hyuntak's hair tightens slightly as he increases the pace of them. "God I'm so glad you came in my room." He mumbles, cocking his head to the side as he continues to watch himself appear and reappear into Hyuntak's mouth.

 

.

 

It doesn't take very long for Hyuntak to come to terms with the fact that he likes listening to Hiwan's voice, and once he's understood that, it takes even less time for Hyuntak to realize that he wants to hear more of him. After he gets back at him for that shut up comment. He gets a hold on Hiwan's thighs, and during one particular thrust, carefully eases himself further along Hiwan's cock, staring up at Hiwan as he pulls back.

 

.

 

Hiwan wishes he had something to hold onto, he wishes he'd gone for the other option of fucking Hyuntak's mouth. But he'd committed to this, so he accepts the guttural groan that's dragged from him as Hyuntak grabs his thighs, and then he's taking more of Hiwan. And it's all too much but not enough as the action causes him to involuntarily jerk his hips. So he continues at that same pace, that same depth.

 

.

 

 _That_ \- Hyuntak moans in bliss around the jerk he elicits from Hiwan, fingers trying to press blunt crescents into Hiwan's thighs in a wordless plea - he wants more of _that_. His tongue follows the lead of Hiwan's hips, slides down when Hiwan pulls out, eager to steal an opportunity to swiftly circle the tip before Hiwan's thrusting in again. Hyuntak follows along to the other's rhythm until it isn't enough for him, he just isn't sure how to quickly get the point across. The solution he finds for the problem may not be his best, but Hyuntak figures having his teeth _just_ touch the skin of Hiwan's cock will be enough to get his attention at least.

 

.

 

The touch, although light and barely there, is enough to send his hips into a frenzy, the jerk of his hips bucking out of time with the rhythm he'd set. But the moan that he hears from Hyuntak make him not care. He wants more, he's in charge now. He tips one hand, tugging Hyuntak's head back with it as he uses the angle to go deeper, mouth parting slightly as he watches. "Holy shit, Hyuntak." He's not sure if it's because of how he feels, or how good Hyuntak looks right now.

 

.

 

Hyuntak welcomes the change with an enthusiastic series of moans, each flimsier and more breathy than the last as he feels a numbing shudder run through his entire body. His own hips begin to cant uselessly into air, fingers running down Hiwan's thighs; Hyuntak's struggling to keep a proper grip on them, can't bring himself to do much of anything when he wants to spend every last ounce of his energy on attending to Hiwan.

 

.

 

He lets himself run a little wild with the movements of his hips, each thrust matched with a gentle tug of Hyuntak's hair, just enough to make the angle of his thrusts send even sharper shivers down his spine. There's already a pooling in the pit of his stomach, which he blames on the rude awakening distracting him. "You're so gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous." He breathes, staring down at Hyuntak as he increases his speed, legs shaking as he does.

 

.

 

His lashes flutter at the compliment, and he drops a hand down between his own legs as his eyes try to look up again. He's self-satisfied about it, getting Hiwan into this state. But it riles him up just as much, and alongside it is a blooming of something in his chest - if he were thinking straight, Hyuntak might label it some kind of fondness, a desire to be desired even more. But the thoughts stay hidden in the corners of his mind as Hyuntak palms himself through fabric, mouth slipping open slightly wider and movements starting to get a little sloppy as he breathes in through his nose.

 

.

 

It's a mixture of everything that makes the knot in his stomach start to fray. The look on Hyuntak's face, the way he's taking Hiwan currently, the sloppiness that's transferring to his cock and the way Hiwan can see him trying to touch himself through fabric. "Shit." He loosens the grip on one of his hands in Hyuntak's hair so he can use the other to tilt his head back. " _Hyuntak._ " It's as much of a warning as he can muster as he jerks his hips once more and the knot finally breaks.

 

.

 

The hand still on Hiwan's thigh snakes around, settling on his ass and nails pressing in slightly as Hyuntak tries to bring him closer for this. Hyuntak whimpers as his throat tries to work around it, Hyuntak hollowing out his cheeks and sucking for a moment before he finally tries to pull his lips off of Hiwan. Even as Hyuntak diligently tries to swallow what's been left in his mouth, he can still feel some of it trail down the corner of his lips. Hyuntak leaves it be, leaning forward so he could take Hiwan back into his mouth and lick around him as he worked through his orgasm.

 

.

 

His breathing is heavy, and as he watches Hyuntak do so well at catching almost every drop of him, Hiwan can't help but still feel the shivers down his spine. Hair is still tightly fisted in one of his hands while the other has retreated to resting against he closest surface he can find (which happens to be his bedside table). He's still breathing heavily when his hips stop jerking to chase the contact that Hyuntak is still giving him. "Stand up." The words are quiet, lost in the hoarseness of his voice.

 

.

 

As Hyuntak leans back, mouth no longer occupied, he takes only a moment to try and catch his breath before he's obediently repositioning his legs to force his body upright. The hand that had been behind Hiwan falls away to rest on the floor, Hyuntak needing the help straightening his legs when he comes to the conclusion that they had turned to jelly at some point during that. But soon he's back on his feet with little fuss, and he's hiding his face in Hiwan's neck. "You still... taste really good." Hyuntak still has a hand between his legs, and his hips start to buck into almost languidly.

 

.

 

Hiwan laughs, and it's shaky and breathy in all the right parts. He snakes one hand around Hyuntak's waist, his other finding Hyuntak's between his legs. He keeps it there for a moment, unmoving, and then he's loosely trying to give Hyuntak something more substantial to buck against. "And you still look amazing." He mumbles. "Now be good and come for _me_."

 

.

 

"Like this?" Hyuntak rasps as he pulls his hand away, happier to buck into Hiwan's touch than his own. He lifts his head from Hiwan's neck to look at him, his now free hand moving to wipe away the leftover dribble that's still on his face. His tongue lolls out of his mouth eagerly, and Hyuntak finds himself moaning again as he brought his fingers to his tongue to lick them clean, eyes never leaving Hiwan.

 

.

 

It's too much but everything he wants all at once. The brief sight of him with mess around his mouth, the way he looks while he cleans it away. The thumping in Hiwan's chest is too obvious to be blamed simply on his orgasm now, but he tries to do anything _but_ link it to Hyuntak in general. Hiwan's free hand moves to grip Hyuntak's waist, and he dips his head to rest against his forehead as he moves his hand against fabric and Hyuntak.

 

.

 

Hyuntak's arms wind their way around Hiwan's neck once their foreheads are rested together, Hyuntak making sure he kept his eyes open so he could watch Hiwan during all of this. "Tell me something," he's fishing for something, but he's not sure exactly what. His tone is immediately suggestive, and considering the still too present knot he's harboring and the unhurried rhythm he's set for his hips, Hyuntak decides 'suggestive' is what he's searching for in his request.

 

.

 

Hiwan likes this, the closeness and the sheer presence of Hyuntak. "Like what?" He asks, hand still moving out of time to Hyuntak's own rhythm. But he doesn't make any sort of effort to match the pace, he doesn't hide the fact he wants Hyuntak to be a breathless mess after all of this.

 

.

 

"Like something that'll get me off, Wannie, what else?" He murmurs as he tilts his head, lips briefly meeting Hiwan's for a hard kiss just as a hand slips down between them. Hyuntak doesn't stop the motions of the other's hand, only giving the back of Hiwan's hand a gentle squeeze as best he could in the somewhat awkward position. He breaks the kiss as he does it, tilting his head back to gesture behind himself. "And find me a wall, will you?"

 

.

 

"Like how fucking hot you looked with my cock in your mouth?" Hiwan breathes once the kiss is broken. One hand pushes gently against his shoulder. The hand loosely wrapped around Hyuntak, with Hyuntak's on top, increases its pace. "You realise it's ridiculously early, and your pitiful wailing is going to wake everyone up, right?"

 

.

 

"I haven't made a—" he's cut off by his own moan, which he purposefully draws out while trying to be careful stumbling back, making sure Hiwan was as close as he could be every step of the way. Hyuntak traps Hiwan's lower lip between his teeth when he backs into a surface his body can sag against, and then Hyuntak does the very thing he was going to deny; he tugs on Hiwan's lips before releasing it and exposing his own neck, parting his lips as every other second the air around them is filled with some noise from the back of his throat. He shamelessly grinds himself into Hiwan's hand, pressing it down hard while his other hand tangled itself in Hiwan's hair.

 

.

 

"Mhm." Hiwan hums, mostly to himself, as he's proved right by Hyuntak's moans. Once he's pressed against the wall, Hiwan's wrist finds a steadier rhythm, doing as much as it can when there's a fabric barrier. He fights he need to slip his hand beneath the clothing by pressing his lips against the exposed skin of Hyuntak's neck. His teeth drag against it, before settling on one part of his neck where he can bite down. He lets out a moan as he does, his hand pumping quick and steady against Hyuntak. "Are you going to come for me so I can fuck you into the wall?"

 

.

 

"I'll even—let you look me in the eyes this _time._ "He finishes with a grunt that very nearly mangles the last of what he's saying, now feeling so much closer to the end of his rope thanks to the promise of Hiwan's words. "Fuck, I'm sure you'd like that," he mused, fingers pressing against Hiwan's scalp as the hand he has between his leg moves to grab onto Hiwan's arm instead. "You can look me— _ah_ —in the eyes and tell me how fucking cute you think I am, hm?"

 

.

 

Hiwan pulls away from the mark he's trying to form on Hyuntak's neck, resting his forehead against the others instead. He can feel his cheeks flushing at the sheer thought of doing what Hyuntak has said. He gasps, and then there's a moan of satisfaction as he thinks about it. "Oh fuck yes." He breathes a shaky laughs, hand faltering slightly as he gets distracted. "I want that so much, _fuck_."

 

.

 

"Do it then." The request tumbles from how mouth without any thought, and hearing himself say it only serves to make Hyuntak long for it more. And suddenly, his entire body's burning for it. His hips begin slowing their motions, and then he's kissing Hiwan, hoping it'll make him more agreeable. "I'll—I'll come like this later, I promise, just—" His pours every last word into Hiwan's mouth, pausing to properly savor the feeling of having Hiwan's lips against his own before he's talking against them again. "Want you to see me. Wanna see how I look when you fill me up."

 

.

 

And Hiwan does. It doesn't even take much of the kissing to make him agree with the idea. A moment passes and then he's pulling away so he can push Hyuntak's boxers down his legs. Hiwan captures Hyuntak's lips in his own, kissing roughly but fondly as he wraps a hand around himself. "Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're here?" Hiwan hums as he guides himself between Hyuntak's legs. His free hand tucks under Hyuntak's thigh so he can lift it to rest against his hip.

 

.

 

"You can tell me all you want." His hand falls from Hiwan's hand, sliding down to his neck and then back up where he rests his palm on Hiwan's cheek. "Or you could just show me." Without falling away from Hiwan's hold, Hyuntak wriggles his lower half for a brief moment as he tries to get comfortable.

 

.

 

Hiwan does - without a second thought he pushes inside Hyuntak, a low guttural groan leaving his lips as he does. He makes an attempt to keep his gaze on Hyuntak while he does, wanting to see the way his face looks as he pushes inside of him. " _Fuck_ , I missed that." Hiwan breathes. It hadn't been that long. But it had been long enough.

 

.

 

He could thank Hiwan endlessly for this: the delicious shiver that rockets up his shine, the inescapable focus his entire mind has on that one stroke for several seconds as his body adjusts. It feels as though he curves into it, his eyes falling shut and his jaw going slack as he manages the best showing of gratitude he can with all the air feeling like it's vanished from his lungs - he balances the weight of Hiwan's name on his tongue before he says it, a breathless and throaty quality to his voice.

 

.

 

The sight is something he thinks he'll never forget - or rather it's something he never wants to forget. There's a moment before he's pressing his hips down so he can push further inside of Hyuntak, a low moan escaping his throat as he does. His lips drop to press hasty kisses against Hyuntak's jaw, body growing accustomed to he heat surrounding him. "You're fucking gorgeous, holy shit." Hiwan groans against his skin.

 

.

 

A laugh bubbles to the surface, a soft thing the ebbs into another pleasured sound. "Don't use your words." He nudges Hiwan back far enough for Hyuntak to easily press their mouths together. The unhurried nature of it temporarily throws him for a loop, and then he's trying to ease his hips into a shallow rhythm to distract from it; he kisses Hiwan harder after the awareness kicks in, all tongue and nipping teeth and unbridled wanting.

 

.

 

He's about to respond with a sarcastic comment when his lips become otherwise occupied by Hyuntak's. The shallow rhythm that Hyuntak has already started to set drags light moans from Hiwan, fingers digging into skin on his thigh. He moulds it into his own, though, as his hips pick up in speed now that his hand as a tighter grip on Hyuntak's leg. Hiwan feels like every inch of him is hyper aware of Hyuntak, his skin prickling pleasantly each time he buries himself at the hilt.

 

.

 

He has to pull away, needing to gasp and sigh and find some other excuse for air that still makes a show of how much Hyuntak's enjoying the feeling of Hiwan inside of him again. But his lips always returns to Hiwan's, with the same intensity and hunger, if not more as Hyuntak starts to follow Hiwan's pace, a soft whimper escaping him every time their hips fully meet.

 

.

 

Every noise that Hyuntak makes seems to have a direct line to his hips, each gasp causing him to jolt in his bucks, each sigh causing him to angle a different way as he moans in response. He's not sure he can keep up with the kisses, breath already shallow at simply attempting to match each eager kiss. He decides to put a stop to it in the only way he knows, one hand snaking to fist Hyuntak's hair. He tugs his head back ever so slightly, busying his lips with Hyuntak's throat instead.

 

.

 

"Oh," his lips shape around the sound like they're trying to familiarize themselves with some foreign language. Already his mouth is missing the slick warmth of Hiwan's, but then his lips are decorating his neck and Hyuntak accepts the trade with an appreciative _fuck yes_. With less to funnel his attention into, Hyuntak puts his spare concentration into how his hips shift, his pace gradually quickening after every couple of thrusts. Whatever subconscious attempt at being quieter he had been making is abandoned then, and as time passes, he sounds his every ounce of pleasure for Hiwan to hear.

 

.

 

Each time his hips meet Hyuntak's, there's a flood of satisfied shivers that press down his spine. His throat aches with the need to release a guttural groan, which he fights back for now as he drags teeth and lips over every inch of Hyuntak's throat. He settles on one spot, sucking lightly at the skin in an attempt to mark Hyuntak. He knows they'll get in trouble for it, but at this point he finds he doesn't care. All it does is give his hips the push they need to increase the speed yet again, bitten off moans leaving his lips as the heat surrounding him decides to burn at the ends of the pooling in his stomach.

 

.

 

One of Hyuntak's hands slips between the two of them. "Fuck, you're amazing." It's a breathless aside as he wraps fingers around himself and starts to stroke, slowly at first and then only just out of time with Hiwan's thrusts. _Ah, ah, ah_ \- the whispers under his breath replace the words that he's trying to formulate but can never complete. Praise, requests for more, a demand for Hiwan to stay exactly where he was and never leave.

 

.

 

He sees the hand, and part of him wants to join it in the hopes it will make Hyuntak come so that they've both at least done it once. But he prefers to watch, lips still peppering kisses along Hyuntak's throat, hips still moving in a sort of organised frantic way, desperate to see the face Hyuntak make when he reaches his climax. "Only for you." He mumbles against skin, blunt fingernails digging into Hyuntak's thigh.

 

.

 

"Fuck, fuck _Hiwan_ —" Hyuntak knows that he's close, has to fight to stomp the feeling down even as his thumb swipes over the head of his cock, his hand pumping the way he imagines Hiwan might have earlier if his hand was down his boxers. Even as he continues to rock down to meet Hiwan's every thrust, each one tearing a moan he can't stop from his throat and leaving him to stand precariously at the edge, constantly flirting with his climax. "I want— _need_ —" His voice breaks and a loud whine slips through the cracks, the product of a jolt in his stomach that leaves him shuddering and grateful for the wall he's pressed up against because he's certain the feeling would have brought him to his knees without it. "Need you inside me," he rattles off once he's able to string words together again, barely holding it together now. "Need you to come inside me, please— _please_."

 

.

 

Everything about this is so pleasing to Hiwan. The way his name rolls off of Hyuntak's tongue, the way his body is reacting to every thrust and every moan that is released from Hyuntak's mouth. And it's like music to his ears - music he wants to listen to on repeat for the rest of his life. It seems to hit his stomach in the same way a literal punch would, but with more elation and ecstasy. Hiwan lowers one hand to get a steely grip on Hyuntak's waist, the other which is gripping his thigh hooking under the leg just enough so he can change his angle slightly. He catches Hyuntak's lips in his own, hips racing towards an end for them both. The pooling in his stomach is pleasantly bubbling, and he hates but loves how Hyuntak's _word_ push him so much closer to the edge. "Say please again." He half grunts against skin.

 

.

 

It shouldn't be a request that difficult to follow-through on, but Hyuntak's shaking his head as he revels in the slight difference to the way it feels when Hiwan pushes into him now. His mind is scrambling to remember how to put those syllables in the right order, how to complete any words at all as his hand starts to falter around him, squeezing more than anything else. "Hiwan," he whines high in his throat, the only word he can manage, the only one his mind seems to think matters. But Hyuntak tries again, lets the moans he makes in place of breaths for air pass before he's stumbling over how to say please again. "P-please, fuck, Hiwan, _Hiwan_." His attempts falls away as his tongue works from a broken record, Hiwan's name the only thing he can get right in between every pant and hitch of breath.

 

.

 

It's enough, mixed with the desperate sound of his name leaving Hyuntak's lips. Hiwan thinks he should have been able to hold out a lot longer, but he truly hadn't realised how much Hyuntak drove him crazy. How much he missed this and how much he wants a repeat of this. Hiwan catches his lips again, biting hastily at his lower lip as he manages to thrust once, twice and then halfway before he's coming. He releases Hyuntak's lip then, face buried in his neck as he releases the guttural groan that's been fighting with him. And it's a mix of no words and Hyuntak's name broken off into _fuck yes_ and _holy shit_. His hips continue to move, never wanting the warmth to end.

 

.

 

The movements are erratic at best but Hyuntak's hand speeds up anyway, mouth hanging open as he stares at nothing in particular with blurry vision, but his chest feels warmer than the rest of him and the corners of his lips twitch up slightly and for a moment he's happy, so, so happy Hiwan did this for him. And then he's gasping, _ohh, ohh,_ as it dawns on him exactly what it is he's thrusting onto, and Hyuntak doesn't know what cloud he's ascended to but he never wants to leave it. The realization goes straight to his dick, just as his arousal-addled brain thought it would, and it isn't long before he's crying out, a sharp tremor going down Hyuntak's spine as his orgasm hits.

 

.

 

Everything is patchy and his head feels so light but the noises Hyuntak is making is enough to keep him grounded. His hips slow as he manages to regain focus on what he's doing, arm still hooked under Hyuntak's leg while he watches his hand move against himself. "Fuck." Is all he can say at the pleasant sight he's been graced with. "Jesus _fuck_." As if the first time wasn't enough. He tries to bite off Hyuntak's noise with a kiss, his hand releasing the other's leg so he can lift it to his cheek. The kiss is sloppy, but more meaningful than before.

 

.

 

His leg feels unbelievably heavy as it slides down the side of Hiwan's leg before his foot lands on the floor. The hand around his cock strokes a few more times before moving to rest on Hiwan's chest, and Hyuntak's kissing him back with what little strength he has left in him. "You're so good," he mumbles into the kiss, voice raspy and his throat sore. He thinks he can feel a faint, pleasant stinging somewhere on his neck as well, but he puts aside worrying about whose hoodie he'll have to steal to hide it for later. Hyuntak breaks the kiss before long, leaning down so his eager tongue can clean off the traces of his orgasm he had left on his hand, then moving on to lap at what he had transferred onto Hiwan's chest. He takes his sweet time with it and his tongue lingers even after he's gotten both his hand and Hiwan's chest clean.

 

.

 

Hiwan hums in appreciation at Hyuntak's words, lips kissing around as much of his face as he can muster at this moment. He rests his hands on Hyuntak's waist and pulls out slowly, a quiet gasp leaving his lips as he does. "Can't believe you didn't share." He huffs, lifting one hand to grip Hyuntak's wrist, brushing his tongue along his fingers. "We should lay down." He mumbles quietly.

 

.

 

"You should," Hyuntak agrees, reluctantly pulling his wrist free from Hiwan's grasp and even more reluctantly stepping out from his place stuck between Hiwan and the wall. He tries to bend down to start looking for his boxers, only to end up turning back to Hiwan with a low groan as he draped his arms around his neck, resting maybe too much of his weight on the other. "I can't."

 

.

 

Hiwan watches him as he seems to search for something he's lost. Probably the lack of clothing he arrived in that Hiwan is pretty sure he kicked away at some point. "Why?" He breathes, a hand snaking around Hyuntak's waist to keep him upright. He hesitates for one moment before he's pressing gentle kisses to Hyuntak's neck, dusting over the marks he left earlier, quietly cursing himself for being so careless with his placement.

 

.

 

He assumes Hiwan's also referring to his inability to walk around without feeling like he's about to fall at any second, and fixes Hiwan with a look at the question. "Because you fucked me against a wall, why else?" He sounds mildly indignant as he mumbles. It falls away the moment Hiwan's mouth is on his neck again, however, and Hyuntak hums softly at the feeling.

 

.

 

"Oh." Hiwan answers, offering a lazy smile before resuming his light kisses against Hyuntak's neck. "Your neck's a little screwed." He says quietly, tongue pushing past his lips to wet the skin before he pulls back. He tightens his grip around Hyuntak's waist, hoping the others hold around his neck is enough as he moves them both slowly towards the bed. "Lay on your stomach." Is the soft order he gives as he nudges Hyuntak towards the bottom of the bed.

 

.

 

He hides his face, resting his forehead against his own arm as Hiwan leads them _somewhere_ \- Hyuntak doesn't bother looking up and trying to see where, exactly, or what it was Hiwan was planning. "Whhhy?" A moment passes before Hyuntak makes any move to pull himself away from Hiwan, but when he finally does, he falls onto the bed and does as Hiwan's asked without further comment, closing his eyes the second his head finds a pillow.

 

.

 

"Cos I asked nicely." Hiwan crawls onto the bed once Hyuntak is settled. He shifts so he close to him, pressing light kisses along his back. "Did you just come in here to have me fuck you, Hyuntak?" He asks quietly between trailing his kisses up to Hyuntak's shoulders. One hand slips down to run circles on his lower back as he does.

 

.

 

The sound Hyuntak makes in the back of his throat is a noncommittal answer and cuts in the middle of soft moan he lets out. He's still not sure about what it is Hiwan's doing, but do the specifics matter all that much when it feels this nice?

 

.

 

"How tired are you?" His question is muffled as he kisses past Hyuntak's shoulders and dips down the top of his arm. The hand which is circling on his lower back continues, moving only to circle higher up his back. Aftercare had never really been something he'd done with Hyuntak - but this time felt different.

 

.

 

"Very." He answers without thinking and immediately starts to roll back that statement in his head when he hears himself say it. "Unless you're angling for another," he slips an arm underneath the pillow before lifting his head, trying to get a glance at Hiwan from over his shoulder, a smile playing at his lips. "Because I can go again."

 

.

 

Hiwan looks at him, meeting his gaze for a moment with a smile on his face. "I wasn't, initially." He says with a shrug, hand moving down to run over the curve of Hyuntak's ass. "But if you _want_ to." He trails off, dipping his head to kiss down Hyuntak's back as he does.

 

.

 

"I always want to." It's another absentmindedly shared truth, and Hyuntak finds that he doesn't mind hearing himself say this one out loud. At least not until he seriously starts thinking about it, Hiwan not any help in encouraging him to stop. "Fuck," he groans at the thought, planting his face into the pillow again. He shouldn't even be here, he's supposed to be in bed. His own bed. Sleeping.

 

.

 

"Then we could." Hiwan hums against him as he peppers his kisses further down to follow the trail of his hand down the curve of Hyuntak's ass. He slides himself off the bed, gently easing Hyuntak's thighs apart. "Or I could just do this until you're whining again." It's an attractive idea to him, as he leans to run his tongue over Hyuntak's entrance.

 

.

 

Hyuntak's only response is a whimper that is enthusiastic and bothered by this development in equal parts. It doesn't take very long for his enthusiasm to start winning out, Hyuntak's legs inching slightly further apart as his hips lifted off the bed— "Oh god," he gasps, pushing his desire for this as far away from himself as possible. He turns onto his back, still careful not to kick Hiwan in his haste, and tries to sit up as he scoots further up the bed and, most importantly, away from Hiwan.

 

.

 

Hiwan's tongue continues to press against Hyuntak, a mixture of himself and Hyuntak on his tongue as he does. He isn't ready for the sudden movement of Hyuntak's body though, and he stays at the bottom of the bed with a sheepish grin on his face. "Rude." He huffs, resting his chin on the covers. "Do you wanna sleep?"

 

.

 

The honest answer to that would be a very loud no and Hyuntak going right back to the position he was in before. He bites on his lip and considers doing exactly that. And then he's looking away from Hiwan, down at the covers with a small frown setting in. Responsibility was awful. "Just find my boxers."

 

.

 

The frown make him grin a little wider, but he nods his head and shifts to locate the boxers he kicked away in his haste to be inside of Hyuntak. It doesn't take him long, and he stands so he can walk around and hand them to the other, deciding against finding his own. If Hyuntak leaves, he knows what he'll be doing while he waits for his alarm to go off.

 

.

 

He doesn't waste time slipping his boxers back on, not wanting to give himself the opportunity to somehow turn this into him not actually leaving like he'd intended. It makes him huff, realising that he was already trying to think up ways to get Hiwan onto him again. In the midst of his mental push and pull, Hyuntak forgoes any thanks that should be given as he makes his way off the bed.

 

.

 

Hiwan drops onto the bed, eyes never leaving Hyuntak as he does. Never looking away during the apparent debate Hyuntak seems to have with himself. "Did I just get used, Hyuntak?" His tone is light, tired. There's no heat or seriousness behind his words. "Kinda hot. Feel kinda dirty. Think of me thinking of you in your own bed." He hums, pushing the covers away from him just enough so he can slip his legs under them.

 

.

 

Hyuntak shoots a look in Hiwan's direction, because now he _will_ be thinking of that now, at least for a little while, and his frown only deepens. And then a light bulb turns on in his head and his frown morphs into a smirk - he just found a way to solve all of his problems. Hyuntak climbs back onto the bed, keeping on top of the blankets as he straddled Hiwan's lap, cupped his cheeks, and bent forward to catch his lips, funnelling as much of his frustration into the kiss as he could.

 

.

 

He isn't expecting it, not really. But he can't say he's against it either. His breath is caught as their lips connect, and Hiwan can't help but moan into the kiss he's been captured in. His hands grip into Hyuntak's waist, both grateful and regretful that there's a blanket in the way of their contact. He pulls away from the kiss to breathe, but doesn't move his head too far from Hyuntak's. "Fucking whiplash."

 

.

 

He hums in agreement but most of his focus has been transferred to Hiwan's neck. "You'll be thinking of me?" he asks as he kisses his way down Hiwan's neck, stopping only when he gets to his shoulder. And then he's unhurriedly dragging his tongue back up the trail of each of his kisses, rolling his hips once as he gets closer to where his kisses started.

 

.

 

Hiwan gasps, a mixture of the kisses and the roll of Hyuntak's lips together. He slides his hands up Hyuntak's sides, blunt fingernails digging into his shoulder blades once he reaches his shoulders. "I always do." He breathes, tilting his head and closing his eyes.

 

.

 

"And what'll you be doing when you do?" He peppers a few more kisses along the other side of Hiwan's neck when he asks, pulling away only to press his lips against the corner of Hiwan's. It's soft, almost innocuous, and Hyuntak makes sure the smile on his face looks the same when he pulls Hiwan's hands down from his shoulders, resting them on his thighs instead as he sits up.

 

.

 

Hiwan tenses his jaw as his hands are moved from the spot on Hyuntak's shoulders to his thighs. It's not a bad move, Hiwan had no problems with it. But he's not quite sure where Hyuntak is going with this, and he feels like he'll regret teasing him with the words. "Using my hand, to jack off." He says with a shrug, thumbs circling on Hyuntak's thighs.

 

.

 

"Oh?" Hyuntak tilts his head to one side, just off the mark at sounding believably surprised. Raising an eyebrow, Hyuntak leans back, hands behind him and resting on Hiwan's legs. "And you _always_ do this when you think about me, Wannie?"

 

.

 

"I'm sure we've had this conversation before." He frowns, feeling his cheeks flush as he watches Hyuntak. Despite what they'd done moments ago, he still found it impossible to not be flustered around Hyuntak when he was like this. "Mostly, yeah."

 

.

 

"Sorry," he sing-songs, the very obvious smirk on his face flying right in the face of his 'apology'. "I just _really_ like having these conversations with you, Hiwan." _Really_ is accompanied by another roll of his hips, and he repeats the action once the other's name has left his lips. He loses some of the composure in his voice the next time he speaks, which Hyuntak doesn't mind too much. It'll probably help. "Only mostly?"

 

.

 

Hiwan lets out another moan, eyes fluttering closed as he tries to focus on his breathing. The friction isn't too bad at this point, but Hiwan knows Hyuntak too well to think it'll stay this kind. "Sometimes I'm not in bed when I think about you. I can't do this while you're bending over during practice." If he wasn't above it he would probably pout.

 

.

 

He shakes his head slowly, but his smile is still firmly in place. "You shouldn't have told me that." Fingers run up the shape of Hiwan's thighs through the blankets, Hyuntak applying some pressure to ensure it was felt. "I'm not going to make you regret telling me - not too much, anyway. But you still shouldn't have."

 

.

 

He keeps his eyes closed, mind following the movement of Hyuntak's hands, and then his words. It's easier for him to take everything in while he isn't distracted by he look on the others face. " _Too_ much." He laughs, but it's too breathy for it to have any weight. "You know, I'm still shocked you haven't ridden me yet."

 

.

 

"Mm, is this what you're like when you're trying to be subtle, Hiwan?" Hyuntak's one to talk, he knows, but that only makes him enjoys teasing Hiwan for things like this _that_ much more. He chooses then to pick up a steady rhythm for his hips, hoping to compensate for the covers between them by grinding against him with a bit more urgency. "Or did you just want to share what you'll be thinking about when I leave?"

 

.

 

"I'm not trying to be subtle. I've learnt to just be straight with you." He opens his eyes to look at Hyuntak, but regrets it once he feels the roll of his hips against his own. There's the guttural groan that escapes his lips, leaving his throat sore. "You ride me a lot." He huffs "W-while I get myself off."

 

.

 

"And you haven't even asked," he says it like it's such a shame, which it definitely is, but Hyuntak can't spend too much of his time thinking about that on his own. Not yet. "What is it like when I ride you, Hiwan? Do I have to beg you for it first?" There's a beat, Hyuntak sucking in a breath to try and cover the moan that threatens to spill past his lips. He brings his hands forward, placing them on either side of Hiwan's head. "I wonder... if after the last time, you thought about me doing it because you couldn't fuck me right. Do I dom you, Hiwan? Is that what makes you come?"

 

.

 

He doesn't say anything, doesn't rise to Hyuntak's words. Because if he asked right now he'd be giving in. And he'd never live that down, not where Hyuntak is concerned. Instead he listens as Hyuntak continues to speak, biting his lip as he imagines it. "Yes." He huffs, hips rising to meet Hyuntak's own in an action of urgency and need. "Fuck. I wish you'd dom me, holy shit." The words escape his mouth before he's even thought them through. And he wishes he could bite them back. He knows he can't, and he chooses to roll with them instead. "You being fucking dominant and taking what you're owed. That. That's what makes me come."

 

.

 

His forehead drops to rest on Hiwan's, and he's a little too late to stop the moan caused by Hiwan's hips lifting to meet his. He's quickly starting to hate the fact that he chose to do this with covers between them - with anything between them at all, really - but Hyuntak sticks to his guns, continues trying to make the most of it. One hand sinks into Hyuntak's hair, getting a firm grip before tugging lightly, and Hyuntak's mouth is right next to Hiwan's ear when he sighs: "Let's say you owe me, then."

 

.

 

He hates Hyuntak for being able to get under his skin in so many pleasant ways. Hates the fact that he's able to make Hiwan moan simply by the words he chooses to use. Hiwan is completely lost in every movement and sound that Hyuntak makes and does. It's unhealthy, he thinks. But he chooses to ignore it anyway. "Take it, fuck. Take what you're owed. _Please_."

 

.

 

Humming softly, like he's considering it, he leaves a kiss just below Hiwan's ear before moving lower and nuzzling his face against Hiwan's neck. He moans against skin after making another purposeful grind, and then his hips are slowing until eventually, "you have fun with that thought." He's sure Hiwan can feel the smirk on his neck as Hyuntak leaves him with one more kiss before pulling back and climbing down and then off the bed. He doesn't give himself the chance to change his mind, walking straight to the door and not sparing Hiwan another glance until he's already got one foot out the door. "Sweet dreams, Hiwan."

 


End file.
